As an adhesive or encapsulating material used in an LED, an epoxy resin having a high adhesive strength and excellent durability has been mainly used. However, since an epoxy resin has a low transmittance with respect to light in a blue or UV region and a low light resistance, attempts have been made to solve these problems, for example, in References 1 to 3.